villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ted Maltin
Ted Maltin is the secondary antagonist of the 1996 Christmas movie Jingle All The Way. He is Howard Langston's annoying next door neighbour, a divorced father who seems to be perfect in every way who enjoyed showing Howard up. Most people view him as a model father and single women adore him, but he only has interest in Howard's wife Liz, whom she saw as too good for Howard as he saw him as always being late for things and breaking promises. He was portrayed by the late comedian Phil Hartman who also played Major Colin Thorne in Sgt. Bilko. History It is unknown how long Ted has been the Langstons' neighbour, but he reveals that months ago he met Liz at her Labour Day barbecue, which assumes that he moved to their neighbourhood after he divorcing his wife or his wife left before the Langstons moved in. Ted first appears in the film, watching his son Johnny in the annual Karate Contest, along with Liz Langston, the wife of Howard who is watching her son Jamie. Howard, meanwhile who left to leave for the karate contest at the last minute, was pulled over by the police for speeding on the highway, and his forced to recite the alphabet backwards. By the time he arrives to the building where the contest was being held, all that remains is a janitor cleaning the floor. He is then seen on the roof of his neighbour's house, putting various festive decorations up seeing as Howard didn't put up any himself, and tells Howard that he has recorded the contest via camcorder, which results in him giving his neighbour a dirty look when his back was turned. Ted gets Johnny a reindeer as a Christmas surprise that seems to dislike Howard as he leaves to get a last minute Christmas present called a Turbo Man for Jamie, he then gives Howard advice about wrapping chains around his car tyres to which Howard mutters: "Maybe I should wrap some chains around you!" Later he comes to the Langstons' house with Johnny to help out. He sees Liz making the cookies and tells her to take a shower while he finishes the cookies and watches the kids, even undoing her apron in a seductive way. Howard phones back home and is surprised to hear Ted on the other end, to make matters worse he is tasting the family cookies to which Howard angrily shouts: "PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN! NOW!" He then invites his neighbours to see the reindeer and take pictures with Johnny naming the reindeer after his dad while giving them hot chocolate. Later he is putting Howard's star on his tree, but Howard sees him the moment he gets back which makes him even angrier. He remembers Ted telling him that he got a Turbo Man for Johnny that was nestled safely under their tree and decides to teach him a lesson. Meanwhile Liz tells Ted that putting the star on the tree has always been Howard's job and he's adamant about it. Ted then responds: "Too bad he's not as adamant about spending time with his family on Christmas Eve." While he and Liz are outside listening to the carol singers, Howard breaks into Ted's house to steal the toy, but then has a change of heart when he reads the gift tag, realising that he is stealing from a child and decides to put it back, but he runs afoul of Ted's reindeer and accidentally burns one of the three kings that are displayed in Ted's living room. The burning head goes through the window and then he and Liz see Howard in the house, they immediately enter and find him still holding the Turbo Man doll. Howard tries to explain to Liz what happened, but Liz refuses to listen and decides to go to the winter entertainment parade without him asking Ted to drive her and Jamie there. Ted agrees and before he walks out he gives Howard a triumphant glare saying: "You can't bench press your way out of this one!" After dropping of Johnny and Jamie at the parade, Ted drives with Liz to park the car and reveals his true feelings for Liz. He attempts to seduce her saying that she deserves better. He is unaware that Howard has seen what he's doing and is angrier than ever, fortunately as he ran towards Ted's car, he bumped into Police Officer Hummel who had given him the speeding ticket and spilled hot coffee on him resulting in him being chased. Ted then attempts to kiss Liz, but she responds by hitting him with a flask of eggnog and storming off which results in him being disappointed as well as having a wet face and broken glasses. He was then seen in the ending moments of the movie, still covered a little in eggnog, Johnny told him that Howard was dressed as Turbo Man. Now afraid of Howard (assuming he knows what he did to Liz), Ted immediately flees, dragging Johnny with him with his son saying: "Dad, you smell like barf." Gallery Ted Christmas Lights.jpg|Ted putting up Christmas lights on Howard's roof. Put that cookie down, NOW!! - Arnold Schwarzenegger|Howard getting angry after Ted tastes the family cookies. Ted eggnog.jpg|Ted, after just being rejected by Liz. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parents Category:Lover Stealers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wealthy Category:Perverts Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:In love villains Category:Cowards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:Jingle All The Way Villains